


Angel With A Shotgun

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunt, angel with a shotgun, first hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Castiel, former Angel Of The Lord, was not particularly prepared to fight demons without his angelic powers, especially with human weapons. On what was supposed to be a quiet night, Castiel encounters his first fight against evil as a human, alongside Dean Winchester.





	Angel With A Shotgun

Ever since the angels had fallen, the angel Castiel had taken refuge with the Winchesters. True to their lifestyle, Cas tagged along on their hunts of the supernatural, though he was inexperienced in combat without his angelic powers. Though he was improving, Castiel could remember his first ‘real’ hunt as if it were yesterday.

Sam had been researching a case at the library, leaving Cas and Dean to their own devices. For the time being, there had been no cases or monsters in need of immediate intervention, allowing the boys to relax. Dean had decided the best way to spend their free time was to order some burgers and beers at the local diner, and to discuss Cas’s new life.

Their time at the diner had been peaceful, save for Cas and Dean’s unsolved romantic attraction to one another. They spoke about Castiel’s life as an angel, what the sun looked like when it rose, and how Castiel was dealing with his transition to being human. Which to say, was not as bad as the other angels, as Cas had experienced human emotions before.

It was not until they’d finished their pies, payed for their meal, and were driving down an empty road that their luck seemed to run out. The impala stuttered to a stop, its loud engine purring into silence. Dean cursed and slammed his hands on the wheel, while Cas squinted and tilted his head in inquiry, resembling a confused puppy.

“Dean, I do not understand. Your vehicle is very reliable, why did it stop?”

Cas’s question was answered quickly by a figure emerging from the shadows surrounding them, followed by many others. Only once they reached a point beneath a streetlamp, dramatically spotlighted, could Cas see the malice in their faces. Though Castiel could no longer see their true faces, he knew immediately that these were demons.

“Dean! These are d-”

“Demons, I know.” Dean interrupted, pulling his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. “Come on, Cas. They’re waiting for a fight.”

As Dean stepped out of the car, with Cas in toe, Cas searched within himself for his grace. When he came up empty-handed and reminded of his human condition, Castiel began to panic. 

“Dean, I cannot smite these demons. I no longer have my grace.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas, “I know, Cas. We’ll just have to fight them the good ol’ fashion way.”

Cas stood at the front of the car, eyeing the demons nervously as they stood still, while Dean made his way to the trunk of the impala. Cas could hear Dean pulling supplies from the car, but he was more focused on the demons in front of him. They stood, unblinking, not even attempting to stop Dean. 

Cas shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was not intimidated by the demons because of their nature, as Castiel had faced much greater foes in his time, but the idea of fighting without the aid of his grace made Cas’s abdominal muscles clench uncomfortably. 

Dean approached from the back of the car, two shotguns and a flask of holy water in his grasp. He had the demon blade clenched between his teeth, which Cas dearly wished he would give to him. Normally, Castiel never left the house without his Angel Blade, but he had shattered his in a fight against a formidable foe, not to be named.

Dean approached Cas, a determined look on his face. He held one of the shotguns out to Cas, shaking it for emphasis when Cas didn’t take it. Cas tilted his head and squinted, as he was wont to do, even quirking his eyebrow, as he had observed Dean doing when he was questioning something.

“Dean, I am not practiced in fighting with firearms. I am most useful with a blade.” Cas’s gravelly voice remained steady, though he could feel his hands shaking.

Dean began to set down one of the guns in order to give Cas the knife, but the demons chose this as an excellent time to begin their ambush. Dean immediately reacted, throwing one of the shotguns at Cas and jumping into action with the rest of the weapons.

Cas stared at the gun, then yelled after Dean, “I don’t know what to do with this!”

“Improvise!” Dean grunted as he dodged a punch.

Cas shrugged and surged into battle, using the gun as a bludgeon. He knew that its intended purpose was to be fired, but the concept of how it was was done escaped Castiel. So, he smashed bones with the barrel of a shotgun, using it to restrain the demons while Dean stabbed them with the knife.

The fight lasted only ten minutes, the man and former-angel fighting viciously and without mercy. Once the bodies of seven demons lay on the ground, Cas and Dean collapsed onto the hood of the impala. They lay there for many minutes, basking in the silence after battle. Dean taught Cas how to shoot the next day, though Cas remained partial to knives. 

But it was from that day on that Castiel was referred to among the angels as the “angel with a shotgun.”


End file.
